The Statue Titans
by Omitu
Summary: Gizmo is found and hired to re-build Cyborg's body, while Raven's mission is to go into the limbo and retrieve Cyborg's soul. In the process, she'll search for Starfire and Robin as well. Kid Flash tries to encourage Beast Boy and Raven to form a new team whether or not these plans work called "The Statue Titans" in honor of three member's deaths - and hopefully, their revival.
1. Pompeii Repeat

"_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love; great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above_." Just a line from a song.  
Right?  
Raven had always been into the darker music that wasn't quite as uplifting and joyful as Starfire's ideal music about love and good times. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy having good days like those described in the songs, it was just in her nature. The half-demon, though kind and pure-hearted, much preferred shadow to sun and silence to sound. A song called "Pompeii" was her newest favorite, and she listened to it during her meditations. It had a sort of rural, old tribal vibe to it, and she appreciated those themes, so naturally was engrossed in it; entranced by it. A brilliant author of music, she thought. Sitting in mid-air this afternoon, Raven began to play the song. The music played at a low volume, not nearly loud enough to drown out Starfire's loud, excited voice calling her name. Without moving or opening her eyes, Raven used her powers to encase her door in dark energy and pull it open to let Starfire in. "Yes, Starfire?" The empath asked. The alien flew into the room with a plate full of something or another, likely a Tameranean special. She never knew what the redhead's dishes were until told. "Would you like to taste my attempt at the American dish of 'pasta'?" Raven opened her eyes in order to see the fresh so-called pasta she was being offered. It looked so, so... right. Was Starfire finally getting used to American customs and learning properly? Raven took the plate from her teammate as well as the offered fork, taking a small bite. She wished she had taken a larger one. "This is really good, Starfire." Raven complimented, amazed. Starfire beamed brightly. "Oh, glorious! I'm so glad! I finally completed an Earth dish correctly!" Raven nodded in agreement. "Come," the alien grabbed Raven's wrist. "Help me to encourage the others to taste it!" After pausing her music, Raven stepped onto solid ground and ate her plate of pasta as they left her room to go downstairs to the kitchenette, where the rest of the group was, wondering what the mess Starfire had left in the kitchen was for. With the sight of Raven actually eating the food as proof it was edible, the three boys willingly took a plate each and tried it and were amazed by her success. "Wow, Star," Robin smiled after swallowing. "Who taught you?" He asked a tad quietly, afraid of hurting her feelings. But Starfire was in too high of spirits for that question to even register as a possible insult. "I read, and strictly followed the directions of which were required." She told him with a grin. "Either way," Beast Boy chuckled, happily eating the offered food made by their (once) second-worst cook. "Great job, Star." The alien girl clasped her hands and pulled up her knees, floating in her joy. "Thank you, friends!" She said after seeing Cyborg nod in agreement, his mouth full. Raven stood behind everyone sitting at the bar table, proud of her friend. Finally, Starfire was starting to understand, to learn. Things were going well; they hadn't had work in over a week, even. Perhaps, given the time to focus without work on her mind, that was why Starfire had managed this success. Yet... Violet eyes settled on Beast Boy. A whispered, "did you have a hand in this?" gave away to the green-skinned boy that the empath doubted this was really happening of Starfire's sole doing. "Of course not," He said in return, sincere - she could tell. "This is amazing, huh?" He said with that silly grin of his. "Starfire finally understands..." Raven spoke softly to herself, looking down at the tile as she hid beneath her cloak. After everything they had been through... they had never left. Looking up, Raven actually smiled. "I'd like seconds." Starfire nodded happily.

It was the weekend, and Beast Boy was trying to get everyone to go to a local party to celebrate Starfire's cooking, which really was a feat for the alien they knew and loved so, despite her quirks. Everyone, except Raven, right away agreed. But with a pout from Starfire, Raven caved and agreed as well. So the team, all save for Cyborg who was a bit bummed out, went shopping for new clothes. It wasn't a formal party by any means, but now, they couldn't really go in their uniforms. Everyone would be in no such mindset to enjoy themselves, even Robin admitted that. But the mask, he made sure to clarify, wasn't coming off. Robin wore black jeans and a brown t-shirt with a pattern of a bird on the front. Beast Boy wore a purple t-shirt and black slacks, still wearing his grey gloves; perhaps it was a habit to keep him comfortable? Either way, he added a black fedora with a navy blue stripe to the outfit and black sneakers. Starfire had so joyfully scored a bright red, no-sleeve dress that ruffled at the bottom, at her ankles. Raven was refusing to change out of her cloak.

"Please?" Starfire asked Raven again with pleading eyes. "It can be anything, just not your uniform!" The redhead practically begged. "No." Raven said firmly. The empath then had to face Starfire's puppy-dog eyes. She lost. "Fine," the half-demon agreed. "Oh, I have the joy!" Starfire threw her arms around Raven, crushing her in a hug with her strength that far exceeded even Raven's. "Thank you, friend Raven!" She thanked profusely. Raven's eyes fell narrow and un-amused. "Starfire. You're crushing me. And touching me." She breathed, "Please stop."  
"Oh, yes." The Titan released her half-blood friend quickly. "Come! We shall find you a beautiful blue dress!" She suggested, whisking Raven away into the women's section of the clothing store.

Three long hours later, all of the Titans were at the mentioned party Beast Boy had led them to. Even Raven, who ultimately was in a dark blue dress that exposed her shoulders, and only fell as low as her knees. It zipped up in the back. Clearly, Starfire had picked it out for the grey-skinned female, as well as the white, inch-high heels she was adorning. But, truth be told, she wore them brilliantly. Beast Boy turned to the group and clenched both fists. "So! Are we all ready for a real great party?" Beast Boy asked his friends - his family - with a smile. Everyone nodded, even the reluctant member, Raven. Inside the building it was loud, lights were flashing, and music was booming, reverberating in their heads. All except Raven were instantly off mingling, having their fun. Beast Boy, however, noticed Raven's absence. She disappeared well in these kind of dark places, but he could always find her. She stood alone in a corner by the entrance. Had she stopped all the way back there? Soon, her teammate was in front of her, extending a grey-gloved hand to her. "Wanna dance?" He asked with a sweet smile. Raven blinked in slight surprise. "With you?" Beast Boy's smile twitched, showing that he had taken offense. "Yeah, sure, with me. Why not?" He asked, never losing his signature smile. A grey-skinned hand slowly travelled through the air, grasping the younger boy's hand, their fingers meshing as he started to lead her away from that depressing corner and onto the dance floor. Taking position to dance, the two began slow, then picked up speed to match the playing song. They both did incredibly well, perfectly in sync with each other, like they had done this many times before. It was thanks to their fighting, they knew each other's foot work well, and how to only compliment those movements to aid in battle. So this came as instinct now.

"Where did you learn to dance, Garfield?" Raven asked. Beast Boy blushed when she spoke his real name, looking at her nervously. "Shh," he chided softly. "I danced with my mom from time to time, when we weren't with the animals." He explained. "And combat practice kind of helps you be light on your feet." He added. Raven, again, only blinked at first. "I wouldn't have guessed that." She admitted. "Do you miss your mother?" Silence was at first her answer, but Beast Boy's smile never faded away. "Yeah, but you know, I have a new family. You guys." Raven cracked a small smile, tilting down her head. "I'm glad we mean so much to you, Garfield." She whispered his name. "I'm glad you guys are in my life." He said in appreciation. Raven's features became gentle rather than firm and strict. "I-" She began to speak; but then the walls came tumbling down.


	2. The City That We Love - Part One

Glass shattered, people were screaming - chaos was ensuing, to be put simply. Raven froze, then whipped around to look behind her at the entrance, where the two main windows in the front had been broken through. Beast Boy had his arms around Raven's shoulders, holding her to his chest, protective now with this unknown danger upon them. Then a call rung out. "Raven! Beast Boy!" Robin. He, Cyborg, and Starfire came rushing towards them, the alien Starfire actually having the presence of mind to run on her feet rather than fly. Without looking back Beast Boy asked firmly, "What's going on?" It was impossible to see what had broken the windows past the frantic crowd here in the middle of the floor. "No idea," Robin admitted. "Scanners are picking up radioactivity," Cyborg said, looking down at his arms, lines spiking. "They're similar to Starfire." The alien gasped, both hands over her mouth. "My sister?!" She asked, shocked at the very idea. "Seems the most logical answer," Raven pulled free of Beast Boy and levitated a moment before taking off flying through the crowds towards the source of the mayhem. Except that the mayhem had already spread. In the back, the roof was tore open as strange, dark creates fell through the stone-built roof of the building. Raven stopped and turned around, seeing nothing but black masses. What was happening? "Cyborg! What are those things?" The levitating empath called down to the male. "Radioactive, that's all I know!" Cyborg called back up to Raven. "Don't touch them!" Raven only nodded. She turned around, seeing the same black creatures crawling in through the windows by the dozen. They looked half human and half dog, like Beast Boy mid-shift into a wolf. Their legs were long and oddly angled, and though it appeared they were four-legged creatures, they seemed briefly able to stand on two as they struck an innocent citizen. Raven's eyes glew white and she shot a blast of energy at that particular beast, and though it earned the beast's attention, it didn't seem to cause any damage. "What in the world...?" It hadn't even been moved by the sheer force of her attack! It was standing strong like a biped, it's red-yellow eyes staring at her. She couldn't look away.

"Raven!" The empath was entranced, it seemed, and wasn't moving. Beast Boy tried calling out to her, but when it failed he realized he had no choice but to abandon his new clothes. Turning to Cyborg, the metal man handed Beast Boy his unfirom, which he had made Cyborg store for an emergency. Changing quickly, Beast Boy then transformed into a great lion and barreled through the crowds to then leap and knock Raven out of the air, catching the falling girl on his back. He looked back at her worridly, terrified to see her grey skin was turning black. He transformed back and knelt down, holding Raven close, who's eyes had dialated and were blank. "Raven! Raven! What's wrong?!" Robin and Starfire were at his side. "Dude! What are those things?!" Beast Boy snapped. "Don't look in their eyes." Robin said. "That's all I've got." Starfire was now flying, green starbolts prepared to fire, her eyes glowing a solid green. "Radioactivity can not harm me!" With that she was in battle mode despite the beautiful dress that was surely about to be ruined, shooting starbolts at the beasts. None were effected. Each only turned to Starfire and struck out, but the alien's brute strength was on her side. The numbers were great, but at least they couldn't over-power her so long as she kept the numbers low and didn't get surrounded fully. Either way, Robin was ready with his bow staff, trying to fight the beasts off of Starfire. Cyborg was shooting his cannon, but found that, though it broke off the spikes along their spines, their body was over-all unscathed. Beast Boy still was kneeling on one knee with Raven in his arms, her grey skin turning black slowly, crawling up, her veins the first to succumb to whatever was happening, swelling. "Raven..." A gloved hand gently touched the half-blood's face, her eyes still open. He leaned down and tried to get her to make eye contact. "Cy!" Cyborg turned his head. "What, B.B.?"  
"What's happening to her?"  
"I'm running a scan, hang on." The cyborg told his friend, trying to keep the mass of mysterious creatures at bay from both the people of the city and his team. The scan was simply taking too long, and this fight was going nowhere fast.

Only seven of the hundreds of beasts had been struck dead within a half hour, all thanks to Cyborg, who took a DNA sample and found their weakness was human blood. It was like acid to the... whatever they were, and if swallowed was like poison. But what was happening to Raven? Beast Boy had carried her back to that familiar corner, holding her close as she lied limply, her skin still darkening. Finally, Robin reached Beast Boy with a message from Cyborg. The young boy wonder came to a halt in front of Beast Boy and pant, saying, "She's being turned into one of them."  
"What, like a zombie?!" Beast Boy was horrified. "More or less," Robin admitted. "It's some alien eye-contact thing, I guess. If you stare at their eyes long enough they're like basilisks, except that's how they breed."  
"Basi-what?" The green-skinned boy was confused, obviously. Robin shook his head, "Cyborg's working on a cure while we're fighting. Keep her safe, and don't get cut. Human blood is poisonous to them, but if they cut you they inject you with the radioactive cells on their claws." With an understanding nod, Robin took his sword and began to fight the creatures, doing his best with the lack of blood he had to offer without weakening himself. Beast Boy looked down at Raven. Radioactivity... she was suffering silently? Beast Boy's eyes snapped open wide and the young boy rested Raven down on her back, transforming into his true beast. He let out a roar and attacked nearby enemies, evading their claws as best as he could, merciless as he slit their throats or dug his clawed hands into their weakly protected stomachs. He was furious - Raven was turning into one of these things! That was impossible! It couldn't happen! Maybe if he could find the specific one that had done this to her, he could reverse it somehow. Beast Boy had said it before; he wasn't smart enough to do everything, but he was dumb enough to try anything. And that's just what he was doing now - trying anything. Raven was safely behind his back the whole while.

Just a bit above at the roof Starfire was firing starbolts at the beasts as they tried to come in through the hole, desperate to protect her friends. She even shot blasts from her eyes, a more concentrated attack. That was strong enough to burn their black skin. Finally! A breakthrough! Below, Cyborg and Robin were fighting with their backs to each other, trying to defend each other and any citizens that had yet to get out. "Where are they all coming from?" Robin asked aloud. "I wanna know what they are!" Cyborg scowled. "They're not of Earth."  
"More aliens?" Robin scoffed.  
"How offensive."

Starfire's gaze on the beasts was broken as she turned, as did the other Titans, to see the familiar enemy Blackfire walking in through the broken front door to the building. She was smiling, her purple eyes glowing brightly. "Sister!" Starfire cried out in horror and anger. "Is this your doing?!" Beast Boy was standing over Raven, still his beast, baring his teeth at the familiar foe. Blackfire always meant trouble. "Me? Take credit for an invasion?" Blackfire placed a hand on her chest with wide, innocent eyes. But it was all a facade; her hand fell to her side and a glare took over her face. "You banished me, remember? And I found these creatures; the Coorikates. Hm, seems they got that spy." She noticed as she caught sight of Raven. Beast Boy turned back to his humanoid form and yelled, "Fix her! Now!"

"Can't," the eldest Tameranean sister said with a fake pout. "Not unless you can find the one who infected her."  
"Then I'll destroy all of them!" Beast Boy yelled. "How barbaric. Your name suits you." The black-haired alien smiled. "I thought we were friends, Beast Boy?"  
"You tried to trick us, Blackfire. We'll-"  
"Hey guys," Cyborg said, noticing that the beasts, the "Coorikates", had stopped fighting. "Let's be reasonable. Whether or not she's a traitor, she's got control over these guys." Cyborg pointed out. Robin took stock of their surroundings. It seemed true; Blackfire had somehow dominated these beasts, and they were her willing warriors. "What do you want?" Cyborg asked. Blackfire smirked. "To be the ruler again. The ruler of Earth." She raised a hand and shot a starbolt at Robin, sending him back into the crowd of beasts that attacked him like a pack of wolves.

"ROBIN!" All three remaining (consciously) Titans screamed in terror as their leader was fed to Blackfire's beasts. The smell of blood was sickening. Starfire tackled her sister, an all-out fight ensuing, a free-for-all. Beast Boy had transformed again and was wiping out enemies faster than before. When he cut across one beasts' stomach, he heard a gasp from behind him. Turning around, the young male saw Raven sitting up, her violet eyes wide, and grey skin perhaps just a tad paler than normal. But it wasn't black anymore. He had found the creature! Turning back, Beast Boy ran over to Raven and grabbed her in a tight hug. The empath was looking at him warily. "Beast Boy... what's happening?" As he pulled away, the seventeen-year-old boy pulled away, looking at the half-blood sorrowfully. "Robin's dead, Raven. It's Blackfire. She brought an army, she's trying to take over Earth."  
"Robin is... dead?" Raven asked, her eyes widening. Her eyes began to glow a bright white and she was in the air, throwing out her hands as a dozen of the beasts tackled Cyborg, encasing them in a circle of her energy. Beast Boy looked away. Cyborg turned to see that Raven was up and quite well enough to keep fighting, smiling sadly, yet at the same time glad to see her alive and well. "Glad you're okay, Rave." He called back. "This 'rave' is about to end," Raven sneered, veering off and heading straight for Blackfire, who was in combat with Starfire. But now the elder alien was out-numbered with both female Titans attacking her relentlessly. She dodged most of their attacks skillfully, but took a few blows as well. She shot starbolts at Raven, aware they would be most effective on the half-blood, who's skin burned like she was touching something radioactive at the wounded area. Raven quickly realized this was why Starfire never used her powers in training with her teammates; she could kill them with the poisonous weapon that was her starbolt energy. Things were starting to make sense. Slowly, but surely. Raven eventually left Blackfire to Starfire's merciless attacks, and went after the masses around them. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting bravely, but were horribly out-numbered. She tried her best to offer aid, but the creatures seemed to never stop coming. "Beast Boy!" Raven called, earning the younger's attention. "How many of these things are there?"  
"They breed by turning humans into their own kind!" Beast Boy explained, and Raven's eyes were filled with horror. The people of Jump City... were being turned into these creatures? How many innocent people had they destroyed in the past... however long she had been unconscious? This was awful, even to her, who was usually uneffected by morbid realities and truths. This was sickening. The worst part of it all was that she couldn't tell them apart. They all looked the same, they were all going berserk; how could she pick and choose? Simple. She couldn't. Casting away her emotions, Raven killed as many of the beasts as possible, filled with rage and sadness. When Cyborg called up that Robin had been eaten by the beasts, however, her eyes flashed red and darkness consumed the room. Everyone stopped and looked up at Raven in awe as a spectral raven took form behind her, screeching loudly. "_This is enough_!" The half-demon yelled at the top of her lungs. Blackfire had been sent to the ground with a painful blow to her jaw, and Starfire then turned to see her friend, who's eye color suggested she had lost control. "Friend Raven!" She called. "Please, you must calm down!" But her words fell on deaf ears.


End file.
